youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Space Jam in Sonic Style
Space Jam is a 1996 American family live-action/animated sports comedy film starring with Knuckles the Echidna as Michael Jordan and more. The film was produced by Ivan Reitman, and directed by Joe Pytka with Tony Cervone and Bruce W. Smith directing the animation. A fictional account of Jordan's first retirement from the NBA, the film was released theatrically by Warner Bros. under the Family Entertainment brand label on November 15, 1996. It plays out as an alternate story of Jordan (Knuckles)'s initial return to basketball, this time with him being inspired by Bugs (Sonic) and others. Space Jam was a box office success, opening at #1 in the US and grossing over $230 million worldwide. Plot In the fall of 1995, after professional basketball player name Michael Jordan (Knuckles) announces his retirement from the game, he follows in his father's footsteps and turns to a career in baseball. Meanwhile, a group of criminal aliens called 'The Nerdlucks', led by their boss Mister Swackhammer (Dr. Eggman) plot to capture Sonic characters who really exist in a secret animated world (hidden under planet Earth) and make them their newest attractions at Moron Mountain, a failing amusement park. Swackhammer believes that enslaving them will bring in more customers and save Moron Mountain from foreclosure. They arrive Earth, and since the aliens aren't very intelligent or tall, the Sonic characters bargain for their freedom by challenging the Nerdlucks to a basketball game. To ensure their victory, the Nerdlucks return to Earth and steal the Talent of Patrick Ewing (Alvin), Larry Johnson (Simon), Charles Barkley (Theodore), Muggsy Bogues (Chris) and Shawn Bradley (Ray) who are rendered incapable of playing basketball as a result. The Nerdlucks use the stolen Talent to transform into gigantic creatures - now called the Monstars - that the Looney Tunes are unable to defeat. To help them win, the Tunes choose and recruit Michael and he reluctantly agrees after the Monstars squash him into the shape of a basketball and bounce him around like one. A new arrival named Lola (Amy Rose) is added to the team thanks to her amazing talent. Daffy (Shadow) and Bugs (Sonic) go to Michael's house to collect what he needs to play, barely dodging his family dog Charles. Michael's publicist Stan (Tails) sees Bugs and Daffy return to Looney Tune Land and follows them, and stays to support Michael whose team will be called the Tune Squad. The Monstars dominate the first half of the game. After sneaking into the Monstars' locker room and being burned to a crisp, Stan informs the Tune Squad that the Monstars stole the talent from the NBA players. Bugs then motivates the team with a "special drink", and the Monstars' lead quickly gets smaller. Seeing Swackhammer angry that the Monstars did not steal Michael's talent, Michael takes the chance to raise the stakes. If the Tune Squad wins, the Monstars must give the NBA players their talent back, but if they lose, then Swackhammer is to spare the Looney Tunes in exchange for Michael. He readily accepts it and Bugs tries to talk him out of it, all the while being aware of what it means if Michael is subjected to humiliation on Moron Mountain for all time. The Looney Tunes are injured, one by one, but Michael, Bugs, Lola and Daffy are left, leaving them short one player. Reluctantly, Michael puts Stan in the game, and though he's quickly taken out of action, the Monstars' lead is now down to one. Marvin The Martian, who is the referee, tells them that if there is no fifth player, the team will forfeit the game. At the last second, Bill Murray (Silver) appears in the stadium and joins the team, breaking the fourth wall along the way. With only seconds left, Bill pulls some clever manueuvering and gets the ball to Michael. Extending his arm to superhuman lengths (since the laws of physics work differently in Tune Land), Michael makes the basket and wins the game. Then, he helps the Monstars realize that they're bigger than Mister Swackhammer, who confronts them for losing. Fed up with their abusive boss, the Monstars tie him up and send him to the moon. At Michael's request, they return the stolen Talent to the other players by transferring them to a basketball which is how they stored the stolen talent earlier in the film. This reverts the Monstars back to the tiny Nerdlucks. Refusing to return to Moron Mountain, the Nerdlucks decide to stay with the Looney Tunes, who only agree if the Nerdlucks can prove themselves to be 'Looney' which they arguably complete on the spot. Afterwards, Michael returns to Earth in the Nerdlucks' spaceship where he makes a dramatic appearance at a baseball game to the cheers of the audience, despite being late. The next day, Michael gives the stolen Talent back to the NBA players who immediately regain their lost skills. Michael is later prompted by his rivals to return to the NBA, and mirror his real-life comeback with the Chicago Bulls. Cast Knuckles 2.jpg|Knuckles as Michael Jordan|link=Knuckles the Echidna Rouge's beautiful.jpg|Rouge as Juanita Jordan, Michael's wife|link=Rouge the Bat Cream laughing.jpg|Cream as Jasmine Jordan, Michael's daughter|link=Cream the Rabbit Shadow Jr. the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow Jr. as Jeffrey Jordan|link=Shadow Jr. the Hedgehog Charmy Bee 2.jpg|Charmy Bee as Marcus Jordan, Michael's son|link=Charmy Bee Chuck the Hedgehog.jpg|Chuck as James R. Jordan Sr., Michael Jordan's father|link=Chuck the Hedgehog Silver the Hedgehog.jpg|Silver as Bill Murray|link=Silver the Hedgehog Tails's shocked.jpg|Tails as Stan Podolak|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Alvin and the chimunks.jpg|Alvin as Charles Barkley, Simon as Patrick Ewing and Theodore as Shawn Bradley|link=Alvin and the chipmunks Chris as a boy.jpg|Chris as Larry Johnson|link=Christopher Thorndyke Ray the Hedgehog.jpg|Ray as Muggsy Bogues|link=Ray the Hedgehog Sonic run happily.jpg|Sonic as Bugs|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Shadow the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Shadow as Daffy|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Dr. Eggman 2.jpg|Dr. Eggman as Mister Swackhammer|link=Dr. Eggman Cheese.jpg|Cheese as Porky Pig|link=Cheese Jason the Hedgehog.jpg|Jason as Tweety, Elmer Fudd, The Tasmanian Devil, Marvin the Martian and Yosemite Sam|link=Jason the Hedgehog Amy Rose was happy.jpg|Amy as Lola|link=Amy Rose Vanilla smiled.jpg|Vanilla as Granny|link=Vanilla the Rabbit Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Knuckles Style Movies